User devices are capable of connecting to different types of wireless communications or radio frequencies (RF). For example, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other user devices may include components that enable identification and communication with cellular networks, wireless networks, or the like. However, identifying and communicating with wireless networks and configuring the user devices to enable communication with the identified wireless network require power consumption and loss of time. Power consumption and loss of time during initialization or the process of identifying and joining an available network may be measured using different methods. For example, loss of time associated with a user device identifying and communicating with a wireless network may be quantified using the time to first fix (TTFF). TTFF is a measure of time required for a Geographic Positioning System (GPS) receiver to acquire satellite signals and navigations data, and calculate a position solution. Power consumption may be monitored by comparing power levels before and after establishing a connection with a network.